Harry Potter and Your Worst Nightmares
by Zachary Quill
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to his 6th year to find out something amazing is going to happen at Hogwarts. He meets new friends and now they both have to face evil
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 : Harry  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
" HARRY!" Everybody's yelling Harry at him. This was his worst nightmare! Even Sirus is yelling "Harry!" at him. Then he heard "Harry die!". Uncle Vernon said "Harry! Wake up!" He woke up with cold sweat. And Uncle Vernon said  
  
"You idiot, Harry! I've been screaming your name a thousand times! Get up for breakfast now!"  
  
When Harry was making breakfast, Duddley came in and said  
  
"Haha! It's my birthday!" in a taunting voice. Aunt Pentunia said  
  
"Now, go to your room, Harry! We don't want to see your face today." Harry went upstairs and fell asleep. He saw Duddly and his "gang". First, one of Duddley's friends said   
  
"Harry!" and puched Harry's left ribs. Then, he's other friend yelled,  
  
"Harry!" and puchned his right ribs.   
  
"Harry, you half-blood." said Dudley as if it was Mafloy. Then he punched Harry in the face.   
  
Suddenly Harry woke up, with cold breeze in the air along with his scar burning. The good thing was, twelve more hours until he got to Hogwarts. Later on, Hagrid picked him up with all his school stuff.   
  
He dropped Harry off at the Hogwarts Express and he saw Ron. Ron said  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you survived those muggles!" Then they heard the train's horns. They got on. When they got to an empty compartment, Harry fell asleep.  
  
Harry and Ron were surround by rings of fire and a big dragon looking at them from the skies. He was screaming "DIE!" Then Hermione and Mafloy walked in. Of course, Mafloy turned into a water dragon where as Hermione turned into a Pheniox. Then they0.  
  
all collided and there's a loud explosion. Then Ron and Harry woke up in horror. Hermione said   
  
"Harry! Ron! Are you guys alright? You guys stood up and screamed so loud, I thought something awful was happeneing.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were a Phoneix," said Ron. Then, Mafloy stepped in.   
  
"Oh no, it's the water dragon!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh would you shut up? You little hobo." snarled Mafloy.  
  
"I am not a hobo!" Ron retorted.   
  
"Whatever." said Mafloy. "Hermione and I have something special to do."   
  
"Like what?" Said Ron. "Kill each other?"  
  
"Oh shut up. You don't know what it is. It would be too complicated for you, idiot." Hermione and Mafloy left and went to another compartment. Ron raced after them. The compartment door opened again and Ginny walked in.  
  
"Hello there, Harry."  
  
"Hi," Harry replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well," said Harry. "...well..."  
  
"Well what?" Ginny said.  
  
"Well, Hermione and Mafloy have been acting a little weird."  
  
"I know what's happening. But I can't tell you."  
  
"What?! You know! Tell me!" yelled Harry.  
  
"I just can't tell you." she replied and left the compartment. Then, Harry laid down, so many things buzzing through his mind. So many questions to ask Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. 


	2. Why?

Chapter 2: Why?  
  
Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts ran passed Hermione and Ron as they said "hi" to him. He raced all the way to Hogwarts Castle, whipped down a corrider and at the end of it, Professor Dumbledore stopped him.   
  
"Harry, you have many questions to ask me, don't you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do."   
  
"Okay then, ask away. We still have time before the Sorting."  
  
"Okay. Why has everyone yelled "Harry!" at me in my dreams?" Dumbledore replied...  
  
"Either they want you to wake up," he chuckled a little. "Or, someone needs to tell you something."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"It's time for the Sorting to start." Harry raced down to the Great Hall. Luckily, Ron saved him a seat and was ready for the Sorting to begin 


	3. Attention

Chapter 3: Attention  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated my story. I had finals.  
  
"Rocko, Alexindria; Condoris, David; Schick, Foo;" exclaimed McGonalgal as she read the last of the list of new first years. Finally, it was over.   
  
"Attention! Attention!" said Professor Dumbledore. "For very speical reasons, we are having another Triwizard Tournament. Only Six years may enter and there are four different schools competing, including us. The schools that have been chosen are: High Towers, Great Magic, and Dead Dungens. They will be arriving exactly....now." Then, the whole school saw flashing colors of green, blue, black and white. "The first person from High Towers is Caroline Contil," said Dumbledore. Then the girl with curly red hair, a little taller than Harry with green eyes appeared. "The person from Great Magic is Gina Fartoe." Dumbledore said. Then a tall person with long ginger hair and blue eyes appared. "Finally the last person from Dead Dungeons is Zachary Quill." a boy as tall as Harry walked in with light brown hair and brown eyes. "And the person from our school is Harry Potter." The whole school reacted saying  
  
"But he already did this in fourth year"  
  
"He just did it 2 years ago!"  
  
"It's not fair Dumbledore!" 


	4. Which House?

Chapter 4: Which house?  
  
"Alright Alright, Slytherin house, who do you want in your house?" asked Dumbledore. Most people shouted   
  
"Caroline!"  
  
"Okay. Ravenclaw, who do you want on your team?"  
  
"Gina!" replied the majority.   
  
"Hufflepuff, who do you want on your team?" They also wanted Gina. "Gryiffindor, who do you want in your house?"  
  
Everyone shouted "Zachary!"   
  
"Alright, then." said Professor Dumbledore. "These three students will choose  
  
"I pick Slytherien." said Caroline and the Slytherien house cheered. Then Gina stepped forward and said   
  
"I pick Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw house cheered as well. Zachary stepped forward and said  
  
"I want to go to Gryfindor" Then Gryfindor stood up and cheered louder than all the other houses. After a while Professor Dumbledore said   
  
"Quite down. Quite down. I want Mafloy to show Caroline around. And I want Cho to show Gina around. And Harry to show Zacahry around. Hufflepuff, you get 500 points." Zachary walked to the Gryfindor table and sat next to Ron and Harry. Harry said  
  
"Um, Hello. My name is Harry." and Ron said  
  
"Mine is Ron." and Zachary said  
  
"Um, my name is Zachary." Ron said with his mouthful  
  
"That's Neville. He doesn't have much luck." and Harry pointed to Hermonie and said  
  
"That's Hermione. She's one of our friends. Maybe you'll be her friend too." Then Ron said  
  
"This chicken is good. Do you want some?"  
  
"No, thanks." said Zachary. Professor Dumbledore said  
  
"Alright, dinner is over. Time to go to your Common Rooms. Follow the Prefects through the corridors."   
  
When Gryfindors got to their Common Room their Prefect Ron, said   
  
"The new password is Hazginbob." The portriat opened and they entered. Harry led Zachary to the Boy's Dorms and said,  
  
"Apparently, Dumbledore put an extra bed here next to me. I'll show you around the school tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," said Zachary. 


	5. The Tour

Chapter 5: The tour  
  
A/N: Why don't I have any reviews? :( I hope you like it and please review....  
  
Harry woke up and surprisingly, Zacahry was awake before him. And it was about, whoa, 5 o'clock. Harry said  
  
"You ready for me to show you the school?" and Zacahry said  
  
"What about breakfast?" and Harry said  
  
"Er..well, we still have some time before breakfast." Zachary said  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"Here's the marble stair case. It gets you to all your classes. Be careful though, there are trick steps and the stairs move." They walked all the way down the first floor. Then they went outside.   
  
"Over there," Harry pointed. "Is Hagrid's hut, the Magical Creatures teacher and gamekeeper. Over there is the greenhouses for Herology. And right there...is the quidditch staduim."  
  
"Let's play!" said Zacahry.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "You don't have a broom." Then Zachary said  
  
"Accio Broom" Then suddenly out of nowhere, there was Zachary's broom. Harry asked  
  
"What type of broom do you have?"Zachary said  
  
"The Master 22,000." Harry said  
  
"I doubt it'd be any good agianst my Firebolt." Zachary said,  
  
"We'll see." Then they started flying over to the Quddich statidum. and Harry yelled,  
  
"What postion do you play?" Zachary said  
  
"Seeker." and Harry said  
  
"Me too!" Then they landed at the Qudditch stadium and got the box with the Stitch. Harry opened the box and released the stitch. They waited a while and Harry said,  
  
"One...Two....Three!! GO!" Then after one second Zachary went up and caught the snitch. Harry was surprised, he was barely off the ground. Harry said,  
  
"Wicked broom!"   
  
"Thanks," said Zachary. Then they started going around the school. Harry started showing Zachary everything, even his Invisiblity Cloak. Then they went to breakfast. 


End file.
